


The Photograph

by v23474



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v23474/pseuds/v23474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
<p>A little story I wrote inspired by a photo of Brett and Chloe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

Grant Ward had never been the "carry a photograph in his wallet" kind of guy.

His line of work meant that carrying anything personal could be used against him, a weakness.

Until now.

He loved the photograph that now had pride of place on his smartphone, him and Skye, the first real picture of them, relaxed, happy and finally putting the past two years behind them.

It hadn’t been easy, the journey they had taken. A lot of words had been spoken, many angry and many remorseful but many more had brought forgiveness and understanding on both sides.

The photograph would forever remind him that the world can be a good place...


End file.
